criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoga Killers
Yoga Killers is the fourty-seventh fanmade case in PetersCorporal's fangame and the third one in the Cultural Center district. Characters Introduced *Ibis Grewn (Old yoga student) *Valentino Hay (Amateur sculptor) *Utah Krish (Cleaner) *Eliza Plans (Well-known novelist) Case Background After having found out that Elena Smith had been contacting a certain Sammy Chapman before her death (who left a hidden message within their e-mail which read "Wizard of Seas"), Lindsey Vain suggested that Sammy Chapman was a fake name due to the fact that there weren't any people with that name ten years before in Townville, when Elena died. Evan Day said that he was getting a weird feeling about the Wizard of Seas, similar to what he felt when he found Roger Ment's note about Czsef Pfogubt, who later turned out to not exist. Two weeks later, the team was celebrating Valentine's Day, as it was already February 14th. Octavius asked the player to escort him to Riverside Park, where Townville was founded, as he had to go on an undercover mission in a yoga class to arrest a burglar. Both went there and suddenly the man whose house had been burgled dropped dead. The victim's name was Gabriel Poump, and after starting a new case, the player and Octavius started interrogating the people from his yoga class. One of the suspects, a cleaner called Utah Krish, claimed to have been cheated on by a man called Ryan Feest from an organization they called the FBDO. According to Ryan's letters, the player and Octavius concluded that it was actually another of the Wizard of Seas' aliases. Seeing how this person had taken Utah's money and then lost contact with her, they presumed that the Wizard was in fact a fraudster and that Elena Smith had most probably lost money due to a fraud planned by the Wizard, as they were in contact with each other and she had to give the Wizard some money. Also, in the middle of the investigation, Octavius recalled having talked to Dr. Cyanide on the phone shortly before Harry Clover's death, who claimed to be cyanide poisoner in his suicide note. He said that someone had said something that sounded like "day" and then Dr. Cyanide suddenly hung the phone. He thought that someone could have been calling them, and that their name started with a "day-like" sound, and he gave examples of Day-vid (David) and Day-sy (Daisy). Octavius also hinted that it could have been Day, Evan. Evan went to the headquarters and switched places with Octavius, but the latter ended up in the investigation again after Evan noticed how much he wanted to arrest Gabriel's killer. Evan mentioned having a chocolate for someone on Valentine's Day, but suddenly changed the conversation topic and left some words unsaid. The killer turned out to be Gabriel's yoga partner and Ned Forsa's apprentice, Valentino Hay. Due to a yoga exercise, he had fallen in love with Gabriel despite being heterosexual. He wanted to be with him but Gabriel only thought Valentino was weird and that he had burgled his house (which was actually true), so Valentino poisoned him out of anger and umbrage. Judge Esteban Gonzalez sentenced him to a minimum of 20 years in a psychiatrict institution for criminals. Two days later, Mayor Paul Waters appeared at the police station and announced the news that he had created the "Information Protection Programme", which meant that any information related to Townville's government could only be accessed now by the Chief of the Police, Alan Smith. Victim *'Gabriel Poump' (Murdered in a yoga class at a public park.) Murder Weapon *'Dieldrin' Killer *'Valentino Hay' Suspects Ibis Grewn (Yoga student) Suspect's profile: The suspect does yoga Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears white clothes Ferdinand Rome (Yoga teacher) Suspect's profile: The suspect has a parrot - The suspect suffers from dyslexia - The suspect does yoga - The suspect is a birdwatcher Suspect's appearance: - Valentino Hay (Victim's yoga partner) Suspect's profile: The suspect has a parrot - The suspect suffers from dyslexia - The suspect does yoga - The suspect is a birdwatcher Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears white clothes Utah Krish (Cleaner) Suspect's profile: The suspect is a birdwatcher Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears white clothes Eliza Plans (Romance novelist) Suspect's profile: The suspect has a parrot - The suspect suffers from dyslexia - The suspect does yoga - The suspect is a birdwatcher Suspect's appearance: - Killer's profile *The killer has a parrot *The killer suffers from dyslexia *The killer does yoga *The killer is a birdwatcher *The killer wears white clothes Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: '''The man who fainted *Investigate Riverside Park (Clues: Victim's body) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Ask the victim's friend where he was before the class *Investigate Victim's garden (Clues: Glass of water) *Examine Glass of water (Result: Water sample) *Analyze Water sample (6:00:00) *Ask the yoga teacher what happened *Talk to the victim's yoga partner *Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) '''Chapter 2: Pratyahara and dharana *Examine Drawer (Result: Gabriel Poump's dennouncement) *Investigate Garden corner (Clues: Torn letter, Book) *Examine Torn letter (Result: Letter from the Wizard) *Talk to Utah Krish *Examine Book (Result: Autograph) *Quiz Eliza Plans about her book *Investigate Ferdinand's apartment (Clues: Broken device) *Examine Broken device (Result: MP3 player) *Analyze MP3 player (2:00:00) *Ask Ibis if the MP3 player is hers *Question Valentino about the MP3 player *Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3: The delayed murder *Investigate Couch (Clues: Fountain pen, Binoculars) *Examine Fountain pen (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (4:00:00) *Ask Eliza about the yoga classes *See if Ferdinand remembers Eliza *Examine Binoculars (Result: Eyelashes) *Analyze Eyelashes (4:00:00) *Talk to Valentino about the apartment *Investigate River (Clues: Broken sculpture) *Examine Broken sculpture (Result: Yin yang sculpture) *Ask Ibis if the sculpture is hers *Give the sculpture to Utah *Examine Vial (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers (8:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Art Battles 3 (1 star) Art Battles 3 - The Programme: *Ask Ferdinand for some relaxing methods *Investigate Ferdinand's apartment (Clues: Chinese box) *Examine Chinese box (Result: Open box) *Talk to Ferdinand about the energy balls (Reward: White coat, Yin yang brooch) *See what Utah wants to tell you *Investigate Riverside Park (Clues: Cleaning trolley) *Examine Cleaning trolley (Result: Rag) *Examine Rag (Result: Substance) *Analyze Substance (4:00:00) *Tell Utah about the dieldrin (Reward: Burger) *Ibis requested your help *Investigate Victim's garden (Clues: Vase) *Examine Vase (Result: Feng Shui vase) *Return the vase to Ibis (Reward: 18,000 coins) *Investigate Next Case (1 star) Category:Townville Category:All Fanmade Cases